


Move In?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Move In?

Pulling your hair up, you made your way back towards where Bruce still slept in his bed. It had been two months since the night at Hole in the Wall already. Your life had changed dramatically since you began seeing Bruce, and you couldn’t be happier. Crawling up the bed, you smiled at how peaceful he looked. Carefully, you barely touched his cheek, silently giggling when he scrunched his nose. You got back under the covers and started trailing your fingers up and down his back.

He let out a soft noise instantly, but took a few minutes to wake up. “Mm.” He nuzzled into you. “So comfy.” He mumbled.

“Calling me squishy?” You gently scratched his back with a grin.

“Nope.” He let out a small yawn. “What time is it?” He hugged you to him as he rolled on his back.

“Almost nine.” You kissed his nose. “Got the coffee started…” You smiled. “I was thinking I’d make us breakfast, too.”

“Hmm. You’re amazing.” He kissed your jaw, fully awake now. “I gotta say, that’s the best I’ve slept in ages.” He admitted.

“I wonder why.” You grinned. Reaching up, you ran your fingers through his hair.

He chuckled. “Might have something to do with this hot chick that spent the night.” He flirted with you.

You blushed. “Sweet talker.” You grinned. Your head was on his chest, and you enjoyed listening to his heart beat. “It’s almost the end of the school year.” You said softly.

“Which is a fucking relief.” He chuckled. “Though finals are going to kill me. Literally.” He shook his head.

“You do realize I usually head home for part of the summer, right?” You said softly.

He blinked and looked at you. “You do, don’t you?” He frowned. “This year, too?”

You shrugged a shoulder. “I’d like to see my family, but I might shorten my trip. Or...you could come, too?”

He tilted his head into the pillow. “You’d let me meet your family?” He asked, surprised.

You nodded. “Only if you wanted to…” You traces a pattern on his jaw. “I won’t force you.” Did he ever meet the parents of his girlfriends?

He thought about it for a moment. “I usually just kick it here. So I’d love to spend more time with you.” He felt you smile against your chest. “Your dad won’t try to kill me, right?” He asked playfully.

You hummed. “He might. Then ask you about the latest type of car you have. It’ll keep him entertained for days.” You giggled. “My younger brother will be your shadow.”

He grinned, tracing patterns on your back. “Whatever makes my woman happy.” You blushed like crazy and buried your face in his chest. He kissed your head with a chuckle. “Do we need to fly there?”

“You’d love that. Some private jet.” You teased. “I usually drive, it’s about 8 hours.”

“I love to show off.” He admitted with ease. “But 8 hours alone sound great.” He squeezed your waist. “Maybe make it longer by making stops along the way?” He suggested.

“Road trip?” You brightened.

“Road trip.” He agreed happily, surprising even himself.

You grinned and kissed him happily. You were very excited for him to meet your family. It meant a ton to you, but you had a good feeling about Bruce. Even Kyle seemed to be rooting for the pair of you.

Bruce squeezed you. “How about I help with that breakfast?” He offered, feeling very domestic with you.

“You can look pretty and watch.” You giggled. “Mr. I-burn-toast.” You teased. “I'd hate to see what you do to pancakes.”

“It was once.” He nipped your shoulder with a chuckle. Hearing you laugh, he moved to tickle you.

You gasped before letting out a series of laughs, slapping his hands. “Bruce!!” You wiggled. “I’ll kick you!” You warmed through your squeals.

“Worth it!” He grinned above you, dodging your arms. He pinned your arms and attacked you with kisses. “You’re so fucking cute.” He said between kisses. “And I can't believe you're mine sometimes.”

You smiled lazily and looked at him. “I can’t believe you’re mine either. My sweet, boyfriend.”

Bruce kissed you softly. His mind swam with emotions as he poured what he felt for you, something that never had come so easy. You easily returned them.

* * *

The ending of the semester came quickly, but for a couple weeks you and Bruce had barely seen each other since you were swamped with last minute projects. It was starting to get to you. You weren’t clingy, but you missed crashing at his place. You texted all the time, or as much as you both could anyway, but it wasn’t the same as hugging or seeing him.

Finally, you were getting home from your last final to see his car parked in your driveway. You silently cheered and rushed to get inside. “Bruce!” You nearly tackled him.

He lifted you with ease into a hug. “Hey, baby.” He grinned, kissing your cheek. “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you more.” You hugged him tight. “Are you all finished?!” You asked excitedly. “I am!”

He pecked your lips. “All done. I wanted to come celebrate with you.” He grinned. “Pack a bag, I’m taking you away for a weekend.” He said excitedly.

“I have work.” You pouted.

“Ditch. Call in. Quit.” He shrugged as if it was nothing.

You blinked. “And I’d be unable to pay my bills.” You reminded him. “My phone would get cut off, I’d lose my room here, car insurance would go bye-bye…”

He whined. “But I could provide all that for you.”

That took you by surprise. “Is _the_ Bruce Wayne wanting to get serious by moving in together?”

He blushed, a rarity for him. “I’m crazy about you…” He nodded. “So, move in with me? Quit your job and let me take care of you?”

You stared at him. “That’s a huge step.” You ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not saying no, either. Just wanna make sure this is really what you want.” You’d never heard of him living with a girlfriend before.

He smiled. “I’ve never been more sure. These past couple weeks have only assured my decision.” He told you honestly. “Hell, we can go apartment hunting, too.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “I’m so into you. I can’t believe I’m about to agree to this.” You teased. “Let’s do it.”

He fist pumped the air and twirled you. “So weekend away it is?” He looked like a kid at Christmas.

“I’m officially all yours.” You grinned. “How's that sound?”

“The best thing I’ve ever heard.” He let you go. “Go pack.” He grinned. “I'll make reservations.”

You made a happy noise and rushed off happily. Life was really looking up. You weren’t one to move in so quickly with a boyfriend, but you didn’t bother talking yourself out of it. It just felt right.

Bruce leaned against your counter, making some calls and emails to set up the perfect weekend. He couldn't wait to have you to himself for a few days. The past couple of weeks _dragged_ without you. It felt like part of him was missing. He smiled now that he could have you uninterrupted from school work. Even just lounging around would be welcome.

When you came out with a couple of bags, he beamed. “Ready?” He asked, moving to take them.

“More than. I don’t even know what I packed.” You giggled. “I just was excited to spend time with you.”

“You’re perfect.” He kissed your shoulder and followed you out. “How would you feel about meeting my parents?”

You looked up at him. “Your parents? You’d want me to?” You asked shyly, your cheeks tinted pink.

“I’d be so proud to show you off to them.” He said earnestly. “Dinner this weekend?”

“But...I’m not rich.” You weren’t like anything like the girls in his past. You were terrified they wouldn't like you.

“And?” He put your bags in the trunk. “Why does that matter?”

“Well, I mean...I don’t know. Won’t they not approve of my...class?” You didn’t know how to put it. You were a poor college student like many of your classmates. “I'm just scared they won't like me.”

“They’ll love you.” He told you. “They know you’ve been keeping me on my toes.” He smiled. “My mom loves that you call me a brat!” He laughed.

“You are! My brat now though.” You brightened a little. “No fancy dinners, though?”

“Hmm. That’ll be hard. Unlike me, they have zero knowledge of Hole in the Wall like places.” He rolled his eyes but chuckled.

You giggled. “Should we introduce them to something like bowling?” You asked playfully.

He snorted and laughed. “I’d pay to see that.” He told you as you both got into the car. “I can’t see my parents _bowling_.” He shook his head. “They’d buy new bowling balls and shoes and probably make their own bowling place.” He cracked up at the idea.

You smirked slightly. “It’s a suggestion!” You giggled. “There’s also roller skating.” You laughed.

He lost it, laughing so hard he went silent as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. You grinned at the sight. “That’s great.” He squeaked. “So great.”

“You’re freaking adorable right now.” You shook your head. You’d never seen him like this.

“You’re adorable with your suggestions.” He wiped his eyes before leaning over to kiss your cheek. “I love them. And you.”

You blushed and grinned widely. “I love you, too, Bruce.” You tapped his nose. It had been the first time the pair of you had said it. It had warmed up your entire chest and stomach and you giggled as he nuzzled in your neck. His arms wrapped around you tightly.

He let out a breath. “I was going to tell you this weekend, but I couldn’t help myself.” He kissed your neck gently. “You’re just so amazing.” He smiled against your skin.

“So are you!” You squeezed him. “My life has changed with you in it.” You said happily.

“Same here. You’ve made me a better man.” He said easily. “I’m not looking forward to cheap thrills and shit.”

“Glad to hear it.” You ran a hand through his hair. “Now, let’s get away for the weekend, my love.”

“With hopefully a lot of pleasure.” He winked and sat up. Seeing you blush never got old.

“Holding you to that.” You mumbled shyly.

* * *

When the pair of you pulled up to a hotel, you blinked. “I'll never get used to this.”

He grinned. “I love seeing your surprise.” He said as the valet came out. He took your hand as you both got out while people gathered your bags. You were so bashful about being treated like this. It was something he really enjoyed. You weren’t in it for the glam. You were with him because you enjoyed his company- no matter what the pair of you were doing. “I wanted to really treat you this weekend.” He added. “Show you how much you mean to me.”

“You already do that.” You said lovingly. “But I won’t complain to a bubble bath. I’m sure they have huge ones.” You told him, winking.

He licked his lips. “You just like to tease.” He ruffled your hair. “I’ll get you back.”

“You do it without meaning to so I’m sure.” You grinned, sticking by his side as he checked in. Your hand was on his back, your head on his shoulder as he did all the talking.

The receptionist smiled at you every so often before finally handing the keys over. “Best suite we have, Mr. Wayne.” He assured him. “Complementary basket, as well.”

“Perfect.” Bruce winked at him before wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Shall we?” He motioned to the elevators.

“Yes please.” You stayed close to him. “Burgers from room service for dinner?” You asked.

He laughed. “I love how we can have the best steaks, and you want burgers.”

You grinned. “I love burgers. And fries. They’re from different places.” You shrugged.

“Cows and potatoes?” He teased.

You shoved him lightly. “Fancy and not fancy!” You laughed. “Smartass.”

“Your smartass.” He nudged you back.


End file.
